In ballet it is desirable for the dancer's foot to have an enhanced instep (upper arch) incorporating a smoother line from the shin to the toe.
A foot attachment is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,431, which attachment has the object of enhancing the appearance of a dancer's foot. This previously known device suffers from the disadvantage that it does not provide a smooth line with respect to the dancer's foot, at least partly because the device gives the appearance that the dancer's foot is contracted. Further disadvantages include not easily being held in position, not well hidden by a ballet shoe and causing the dancer's foot to appear contracted. Still further, the device does not extend over the ankle joint, resulting in a distorted foot shape. The device of this US patent will only add to the appearance of the dancer's foot if viewed from a specific angle.